Manure and compost treating vehicles are disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,104,048 and 4,306,686, wherein a rotary drum, having a plurality of flails or blades distributed over the peripheral surface thereof, is mounted in a frame having ground engaging, power driven, wheels whereby the vehicle can be driven over the ground so that the flails on the rotary drum can agitate or disintegrate the straddled manure or compost windrows on the ground.
As the vehicle travels over the ground during the treating process, the vehicle frame is subjected to various stresses and strains caused by uneven or sloping ground surfaces. These stresses are imparted to the vehicle frame both in lateral and longitudinal directions; that is, in a direction transverse to the travel of the vehicle and in a direction parallel to the travel of the vehicle.
In order to minimize these various stresses and strains, the suspension system of :the present invention has been devised for supporting the vehicle frame assembly on the vehicle drive train assemblies.